sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (メタルソニック, Metaru Sonikku), or just Metal (メタル, Metaru) for short, is the evil evil robotic "doppelganger counterpart" of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Eggman Robotnik. As well as resembling Sonic, Sonic's data was transferred into him; second to Shard, he can perform many of Sonic's moves, including his Homing Attack. Metal Sonic is always the speed and leader on Team Metal: which consists of Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Sonic's appearance and abilities, Metal Sonic is infused with Sonic's data (excluding his life data that would have one's memories and personalities) in order to be as formidable in battle as the real Sonic, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the blue blur. This however created a mind link between Metal Sonic, the real Sonic and Shard himself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. This Metal Sonic is always on the dark side throughout the series. It has been a formidable foe to the Sonic Heroes since its inception, and can even rival the likes of its organic counterpart, Sonic. He is noteworthy for being the second most recurring villain in the series, only below Dr. Eggman himself. Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Griffith (English), Junichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French) Fabrizio Vidale (Italian), Marc Stachel (German), Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (Spanish), Fourth Brillante Lee (Filipino), Pablo Ausensi (Latin Spanish), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Malono Rey (Brazilian Portuguese), Sang Hyeon Eom (Korean), Ji Ling Tang (China), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Mikhail Tikhonov (Russian), Eric Donell (Swedish) Metal Sonic, as its name applies, is a robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog. It mimics the color scheme and even the abilities of its counterpart. It is mostly color schemed blue, yellow, silver, red, and white with red rocket-shoes, an advanced jet engine on his back, gray appendages, red irises with black eyes, and a yellow "O"-shaped torso carving. In the Young Days In Present Time His height is 100 cm. (3 ft. 3 in.), weight is 125.2 kg. (275.4 lbs.) Possible Future Compared to his present self, Metal Sonic is almost unchanged, besides being slightly taller, broader shoulders, and a thicker upper body. Gallery File:Metal_Sonic_Boom_Profile_v2.png|Metal Sonic's future self. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is quiet, emotionless and completely obedient to Dr. Eggman. However, in truth, he carries a deep evil inside him, making him one of Sonic's most threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant, and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in every aspect of the word. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart, Sonic. Being programmed with the sole purpose of surpassing and destroying Sonic, Metal Sonic is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way. Therefore, Metal Sonic's greatest desire is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him in any field and eventually defeat him once and for all. When it comes to facing Sonic, Metal Sonic is single-minded in his determination to defeat Sonic to the point of obsession; nothing else seems to matter to him except proving himself the better of the two. Though Metal Sonic has been known to claim that he has other motives to his actions, as seen in Sonic Pokémon Heroes and the Heroes Saga where he desired world domination, it can all be traced back to his wish of proving himself superior to Sonic, and, by extension, all others. As hinted in Sonic Pokémon Generations and Generations Saga, even when newly created, Metal Sonic displayed a fierce desire to defeat Sonic, no matter how much he was going to fail. As Metal Sonic continued to fail in his efforts to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic's desire to defeat Sonic evolved into a burning hatred for his organic doppelganger, which only made him more determined to beat Sonic, eventually even if it meant going against his creator's orders. As an example, after being beaten by Sonic on Little Planet and returning to Mobius about a year later in Sonic Pokémon 4, Metal Sonic had developed a lethal grudge against Sonic and sought to settle the score, and presumably went out on his own onboard the Death Egg Mark II to challenge Sonic to a rematch. With each defeat, however, Metal Sonic's hatred for Sonic grew larger and larger, eventually spiraling out of control. In Sonic Pokémon Heroes and Heroes Saga, Metal Sonic's hatred and desire to beat Sonic reached its peak to incredible lengths to destroy its "loathsome copy" by betraying Eggman, allowing the robotic hedgehog to grow beyond his original programming and to gain full self-awareness and sentience, showing himself as a ruthless, controlling, arrogant, and cunning rogue with no regard for others. Also, his desire to prove himself superior to all else led to Metal Sonic gaining an insatiable lust for power and a desire to conquer the world and establish a robot kingdom, with him as its ruler. These actions, however, merely served as a front for Metal Sonic's original purpose, which was to gain the power needed by transforming into the monstrous Metal Overlord so that he could finally defeat Sonic. Shortly after his defeat and betrayal, however, it appears that Doctor Eggman himself stripped Metal Sonic of his independence by placing some form of safeguard programming on him; resulting in the ensure that Metal Sonic remains obedient to him. Despite this safeguard, Metal Sonic still retains its single minded desire to surpass Sonic. Much later, Metal Sonic overrode/broke himself free from the safeguard program and regained his independence has resurfaced in Sonic Pokémon: Free Riders and the Riders Saga when he went inside Team Dark's new robot Power Member E-10000B, without even Dr. Eggman knowing it and stealing the doctor's data to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear. Following Metal Sonic's acquiring of full self-independence in Heroes Saga, the robot himself descended into madness through his hatred for Sonic, beginning to believe that he was the real Sonic and that the original Sonic was his copy. Supposedly, Metal Sonic's obsession with the real Sonic and the belief that he is better than him, made him think that this made him the real Sonic. It can also be thought, however, that Metal Sonic thinks that even though he was created, he believes he's the real Sonic. It is unknown whether he has maintained this part of his personality after the erasure of his self-independence. Despite his many defeats and having his believes shaken, Metal Sonic never gives up on his goals and will always pursue them with relentless determination and will take any means necessary, no matter how many setbacks. As long as Metal Sonic's ultimate goal is to defeat the real Sonic, Metal Sonic will always come back to face Sonic and his friends, and he will not rest until he has carried out his purpose of destroying Sonic forever, and proving himself the superior of the two of them once and for all. Relationships Friends/Allies *Metal Series **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Scourge Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman (Occasionally) **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Shard the Metal Sonic Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Abilities and Powers Metal Sonic has an array of weapons and abilities at its disposal. Not only does it have super fast speed to match up with the likes of Sonic, it also has a full-on blast that can be unleashed from its torso that can be activated upon charge. Metal Sonic has sharp claws that allow it to scratch even the sharpest of metal. It can perform both the Burst Shield and the Black Shield at will. Metal Sonic possesses a built-in jet engine that allows him to fly through the air with a speed that rivaling Sonic's speed and can even boost as such speed that he creates delayed explosions in his wake. He also has formidable strength, being able to punch the ground hard enough to cause large cracks in the surface. Metal Sonic is able to shooting laser beams from the engine on his chest/torso. These beams are powerful enough to blow up entire roads and colossal village doors straight open. Physical Abilities Being made as a robotic copy of Sonic that could match and even surpass the original Sonic in all aspects, Metal Sonic possesses nearly all of the same physical abilities that Sonic has and have, but are increased considerably on an even higher levels, making Metal Sonic one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful and dangerous creations. Traits that Metal Sonic shares with Sonic includes their super speed, lightning-fast reflexes and agility that allows them to react to threats coming in at supersonic speed, and their physical strength - which is sufficient or great enough to tear metal apart. By utilizing a combination of an anti-gravity system that allows him to hover off the ground and an advanced jet engine on his back - built into his chassis, Metal Sonic can match and even exceed Sonic's running speed in an instant, allowing the robot to move at speeds surpassing at least Mach 1. By overloading his circuits, Metal Sonic can achieve four times the accelerating speed of Sonic, allowing him to reach speed reaching that of Mach 5- however though, he cannot sustain it for long without risking his own destruction. In addition to Sonic's standard abilities, Metal Sonic has numerous other capabilities unique to himself- which, these includes firing laser blasts from the aperture in his chassis, telescopic extendable limbs, and the ability of generating powerful powerful energy surges and near-impenetrable force fields from his body. Plus, Also, by utilizing his jet engine in the right manner, and upping the power of his levitation system, Metal Sonic can achieve rocket propelled flight, allowing him to move through midair at incredible speed. In Sonic Pokémon Heroes and the Heroes Saga, Metal Sonic also demonstrated the ability to shape-shift, which allows him to change his appearance and body structure. When shape-shifting, Metal Sonic can perfectly imitate the physical form and voice of even organic creatures, such as when he posed as Sonic when he kidnapped Froggy and Chocola. Out of all his abilities, Metal Sonic's arguably most powerful and impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities, powers and traits of others, similar to the Gizoid androids. By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilities unique to specific individuals, such as Chaos Powers, ESP, super strength, invisibility etc., essentially making his abilities unlimited. Techniques and Moves Besides sharing many of Sonic's abilities, Metal Sonic can also utilize several of Sonic's signature techniques and moves, such as the Spin Attack where Metal Sonic curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through several obstacles or foes. Other moves include the Homing Attack, where Metal Sonic jumps and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps he cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump, where he curls into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash, where he shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, albeit in a far more deadly circular saw motion. Excluding, Sonic's techniques, Metal Sonic also possesses powerful techniques exclusive to himself. His V. Maximum Overdrive Attack allows him to accelerate to his maximum speed while reportedly penetrate any substance caught in his path, though it cannot be sustained for extended periods because it could destroy himself. He can also use an area-of-effect attack called the Ring Spark Field, where he unleashes an electrical field that can burn through thick metal, though the attack drains so much of his energy that his mobility decreases. To defend himself, Metal Sonic can perform the Black Shield, an energy field that protects him from any harm. When copying opponents' data, Metal Sonic can use his Copycat technique to instantly replicate and execute the signature attack of his opponents perfectly. Attacks *Black Shield *Burst Shield *V. Maximum Overdrive Attack *Plasma Pulse Attack *Ring Spark Field *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Light Speed Attack *Light Speed Dash *Somersault *Sonic Boom *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Copycat **Bat Guard **Chroma Camo **ESP **Hammer Punch **Knuckle Slam **Tail Copter **Chaos Control **Chaos Spear Skills *Super speed *Super strength *Flight *Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes *Super computer intelligence *Telescoping limbs *Sharp claws *Chest laser emission *Copying opponents' abilities *Grinding *Waterproof hardware and frame *Excellent driving skills *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Neo Metal Sonic transformation Special Equipment Outer Armor Strength Enhanced Navy Blue Metal Tektite. Main Computer Artificial Intelligence ROBOTNIK Custom Chip. Internal CPU has a conversation system capable of high mathematical logic enactment. At the slightest sign of danger, the neuron connections simultaneously inform each section of the body to correspond. In short, this allows him to react quickly to certain situations. Sub Computer The power control system is governed by the Neo Super FX DSP Chip (which has a 5 link system connecting to each section of the body). The TV picture imaging compensation unit is the Next Risk Chip Series 3 Model (each eye has an 8 link system utilizing RGB imaging). Main Engine 255 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine Maximum Output: 55ps/6800rpm Maximum Torque: 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm Secondary Engine Tesla Power Coil, which produces electricity by means of electromagnetic induction Maximum Output: 256kW. Transformations Neo Metal Sonic Metal Sonic assumed the form of Neo Metal Sonic for the majority of the Heroes Saga, where he used it to disguise himself in order to copy the other teams' data. While most details of Metal Sonic's abilities while in this form remain unknown, it is shown that he is capable of shape-shifting and shooting powerful bolts of lightning from his hands. Metal Madness Using the data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and Chaos, and as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, Neo Metal Sonic can transform himself into a super powerful version of himself called Metal Madness. In this form, Metal Sonic possesses a flamethrower, missile launchers, and massively increased strength. Eggman states that he is so powerful in this state that they have a slim chance of beating him, even with all seven Chaos Emeralds. Metal Overlord After completing his transformation as Metal Madness, Metal Sonic becomes Metal Overlord. In this form, he sprouts wings, thus gaining the ability to fly, plus the ability to shoot crystals and to perform Chaos Control. In this form, he becomes so powerful that he is nearly invincible, even to super transformed characters. History Past the second Metal was created by Dr. Eggman at some point for his further campaign for world domination after the the original Metal Sonic was destroyed when it sacrificed itself to save Sonic. This Metal Sonic was first used during Eggman's plot to find the Time Stones on the Little Planet. During this time, Metal kidnapped a young Amy Rose, holding her hostage in the Stardust Speedway. After traversing the miniature planet, Sonic tracked and raced Metal down and then fought the robot doppelganger, resulting in Metal being heavily damaged and defeated from the battle, allowing Sonic to rescue Amy. However, Eggman wasn't done with him yet. Metal Sonic was left on Little Planet severely damaged for at least one year. When the Little Planet returned, Eggman was able to gain contact with the robot and brought him back to his latest base. Dr. Eggman restored his functionality and sent him to Mad Gear to repair him. He was rebuilt and upgraded, Metal Sonic intended to get ready to fight Sonic once more while plotting his revenge on Sonic for his humiliating defeat. He traveled to Lost Labyrinth, and found a gemstone, which Dr. Eggman was looking for, and its mystic energies made Metal Sonic more powerful than ever. With his new power absorbed, Metal Sonic barraged out of the ruin and journeyed through Casino Street in pursuit of Sonic. He would later arrive at Splash Hill, only to find Tails' rocket on the ground and Sonic flying off on the Tornado. Metal Sonic planned Sonic into following him toward the Death Egg Mark II, riding in on Tails' rocket before abandoning it. When arriving to White Park, Metal Sonic would challenge his organic counterpart and Tails to a race, where Dr. Eggman assists him, but Sonic and Tails would inevitably beat them to the finish line, causing them to crash into the electrified door that closes behind the winner. When preparing for departure, Metal Sonic would confront organic counterpart and challenge him head-on battle once again for a final time, in his own aircraft, the Metal Carrier, in Sky Fortress. Despite being equipped with the newfound deadly energy, only to be defeated by Sonic again. It is unknown what becomes of him, although it is presumed that Eggman salvaged him and restored him. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Eggman's Creations Category:Robot Copies Category:Speed Type Characters